


The Eternal Battle

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LinkedUniverse, everyone is worried, time gets tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Time drifts into the realm of sleep and encounters an enemy that know how to lay even the great hero of time low.TW for mental and physical tortureInspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part eight of the Merged AU.





	The Eternal Battle

Time’s eye opened as it normally did to the pre-dawn morning, he sat up and looked at the camp. Legend had taken over on watch duty and Four was now cuddled up under his heavy blankets, one for each of his colors, otherwise the camp was exactly as he had left it the night before.

 

Standing Time stretched before going to observe the great sea they had camped next to. It’s waters would likely take them to another Hyrule if not it would deliver them to the far reaches of his Hyrule. 

 

_ “Enjoying the sunrise?”  _ Came the voice of his dark, though it seemed to come from behind him rather than from everywhere as it usually did in his head. Time sighed deeply trying to push away Eternal’s presence from his mind only to find it oddly vacant.  _ “Looking for me?” _

 

Time whipped around and looked his dark in the face, a mirror of his own. Two ruby colored eyes glinted on skin unmarred by the same scars Time held, though he did note the familiar markings that his own face bore. His jet black armor a mirror of Time’s own, though the darks skin was deathly pale and his hair nearly white it was light. 

 

“What do you want?” Time asked coolly hoping his voice didn't betray the shock he had at seeing his dark doppelganger.

 

_ “To have a talk. What else?”  _ Eternal mused his voice seemingly disinterested and pompous. 

 

“And what would you want to talk about?” Time asked keeping his answers short and to the point glaring at his dark.

 

_ “Our little predicament of course.”  _ Eternal smirked.  _ “I’ve really been thinking about it. I believe this little arrangement could be quite beneficial to me.” _

 

The dark walked up his self-assurance evident in every step.  _ “While I would love to see you dead at my feet, I can work with this. What better way to destroy you then by destroying your very personality.” _

 

Holding in a breath Time watched as the dark walked in a slow circle around him. “I won’t let you do that. I’ve kept my personality from being devoured before and I can do it again.” He claimed boldly.

 

Raising an eyebrow the other commented, _ “Ah yes the man of the mask. Here the difference between me and him, he merely wanted to use your soul as fuel for his powers, I intend to destroy it.”  _ Eternal moved closer to Time and said softly.  _ “I won't be as kind.” _

 

A horrified look on his face Time backed up several spaces his boots sinking into the sand as he neared the ocean. Wishing he had grabbed his weapon before walking away from camp Time starred his dark down.

 

“This isn’t real. It’s in my head or its a dream. You can't hurt me here.” Time said pushing confidence into his voice. Eternal merely laughed at his lights pathetic attempt to intimidate him.

 

_ “How cute. You think I’d believe that?”  _ The dark was bemused walking towards Time who continued to back up.  _ “We both know this is as real as if we fought in the flesh.” _

 

Time stepped back on final time and edge of the surf washed around his boot. Looking down the hero noticed he’d walked into the edge of the sea.

 

_ “Making this even easier for me are you?”  _ Eternal mused. Before the other had time to respond he was forced to his knees as a jet of sea water curled around his throat and crushed. Eternal swaggered closer.  _ Truly pathetic.” _

 

Sea water came up from the ground forming a long whip in Eternal's hand. Raising his arm Eternal slashed the whip across Time’s chest cutting through his tunic and drawing blood. Time cried out in pain struggling against his bonds as additional water manacles closed around his wrists and ankles.

 

Eternal drew closer to Time, cupping his lights face the dark whispered,  _ “Why don’t you be a ‘good hylian’ and accept your punishment.” _

 

In a single sentence Time was struck dumb, fear and memories slamming into him full force along with Eternal's whip. Lashes came from all directions as Time’s eyes closed and bowed his head unable to watch.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

The sun arose to find Wild on watch with Twilight helping, the latter having been able to get much sleep. As they had expected no attacks had come during the night, in fact it had been rather peaceful. Though sunrise meant it was time to wake up the others. Wild took that honor this morning.

 

Walking back through camp Wild called, “Everybody up, lets go.”

 

His words were enough to stir most of the party, Warriors and Sky needing a bit more persuasion, also known as Wild pouring cup of water directly onto Warriors sleeping face. However as Wild reached the back of their camp he noticed Time was still asleep, rather odd considering the elder almost always rose before the sun. 

 

“Time?” Wild asked kneeling next to their leader. In the back of his mind Wild could feel Noble’s reluctance to get near Time, likely due to something that had happened between him and Eternal. Forcing his attention back to Time Wild noticed how pale the man had come, and how he was sweating. Time’s boy trembled slightly every few seconds.

 

Knowing something was wrong Wild shouted, “Everyone get up now Time needs help.”

 

Everyone got moving quickly dressing as fast and possible before coming over to Time. Uncovered from his blanket the elders tremors were very noticeable.

 

Sky looked Time over before shaking his head. “There’s nothing we can do, it’s almost like he’s having a seizure.”

 

Wild’s stomach sank as he realized what that meant. Only one thing caused seizures among them, fighting for control. All they could do was wait and hope Time won this battle.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Eternal stood with a triumphant face over his counterpart. Wounds on Time’s chest, back, arms, and face oozed blood mixing with the salt water that coated his body making the wounds red and irritated. 

 

Time’s head remained bowed and his eyes closed, his mouth moving slightly though his words weren’t audible.

 

_ “Have something to say 012498?”  _ Eternal mocked. When Time didn’t respond the other laughed, a snide thing filled with arrogance.  _ “I figured you’d put more of a fight honestly. Look at how weak you’ve become. It’s hardly a challenge though I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve grown soft with those children around.” _

 

Eternal spat the word children as though it was the most vile thing he had ever tasted.  _ “You’ll be better off once I get rid of the weaker ones. You have far too many cares Time, allow me to remove them for you.” _

 

“No.” Time muttered miserably.

 

_ “What was that?”  _ Eternal asked leaning over the light.  _ “I couldn’t hear you.” _

 

“No.” Time said with more force. “I’m not going to let you hurt them.”

 

The light began struggling against his bonds once again, trying to break free.

 

_ “This is quite a change. I see those ‘heroes’ mean alot to you. Even better. Which should I dispose of first? Perhaps that weakly Shadow and his splintered Light, or the mutt. After all that time I spent training him he loses to his light. How pathetic.”  _ With a flick of his wrist Eternal freed Time from his bounds and the sea water flowed back into his hand created a sword which froze into ice. 

 

_ “Let’s see what you can do.”  _ Eternal said Time’s sword appearing in front of him. Time grabbed the sword and stood using the massive sword to stabilize himself. 

 

Times swords appeared on the ground in front of him and grabbing the sword Time used it to stand. Shakily he raised the giant blade and prepared for the other to attack.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

Everyone's things had long been packed away as they waited for their leader to wake up. His forehead had grown hot and the tremors had only worsened. They grew more restless as the morning went on.

 

"There has to be something we can do!" Legend said getting more frustrated. 

 

"That's a fight only he can win." Twilight spoke up. "There's nothing we can do. One of them will have take the victory."

 

The others watched Twilight uncertain of him, after all none of them truly knew whom had won that battle. 

 

Watching their mentor, their leader, suffer a battle they couldn't aid him in worried and frustrated the lights as they watched his tremors turn into tossing and turning.

 

Unbeknownst to them a small smile crept over their mentors face, almost indistinguishable yet present.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Time and Eternal exchanged blows as the latter laughed pushing his light away.  _ “Truly this is the best you can do? I’m almost ashamed to call myself your dark.”  _

 

Time stabbed blindly forward in an attempt to hit Eternal who shifted sideways out of reach, caught up in the moment Time pitched forward landing in the sand. Pushing himself back out Time winched at the sand being forced into his already raw wounds. 

 

Before he could push himself up fully Time found the frozen sword at his neck.

 

_ “I tire of this game. It’s time to end you Link.”  _ Eternal thrust his sword forward intending to end Time in a single strike.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Time gasped awake his heart pumping fast and breathing ragged. The others noticed him quickly and came running over.

 

“Time?” Wild asked cautiously putting a hand to the man’s shoulder. “Is that you?”

 

“I… I think so.” Time muttered looking at the others. 

  
A loud voice chimed in Time’s mind filled with absolute disgust,  _ “You rat, you can’t even face me without assistance.”  _ Eternal's voiced calmed slightly as he finished,  _ “That is fine. You want to play with allies? I can play. I grow stronger already, my day is coming and yours is drawing to a close hero.” _


End file.
